federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification
Known as the''' Alpha/Beta (Quadrant) Galactic Unification Tournament''', the ABGU is an annual event involving any planet who may wish to enter their best competitors. The ABGU is comprised of 10 separate tournaments which will be occurring simultaneously on the designated planet which changes every year. Lyndi II - 2398 The tournament of 2398 was held on Lyndi II, a neutral planet within Federation space. All games would happen at the same time, selecting winners among individual tournaments and over all. This tournament took place August 30 - September 2, 2398. Overall Rankings: #Vulcan/Betazoid (1st in individual) #Vulcan/Romulan (1st in individual) #Anna-Aleena Thay/Kegen Damar (1st in individual) #Trill/Andorian (1st in individual) #Kennedy Frobisher/Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k (2nd in individual) A host explains: ''"Welcome to the 8th Annual Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification Competition. Since our first competition in 2390, the ABGUC had been inspiring the young adults of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants to strive for something better, to work together for common goals and have the opportunity to better themselves while learning more about different cultures," started Captain Vern, the Trill rep for this tournament. "You have all been selected for this competition based on your aptitude for success, your supreme intelligence and to be recognized for all the hard work you have put into being where you are today. I look at all the bright faces in front of me now," he took a moment, addressing the 24 youths representing eight different planets. "and see our future. Even if you do not make it far in this competition know that even being chosen is an honour in itself and you will be recognized for that with official commendations in whatever you decide to accomplish, whether it is the Federation, Cardassian or Romulan militaries or simply academic standings. Congratulations to you all" ''(Post 9791). *The "sportsmanship" award went to Kennedy, Kegen and three others for helping their partners when injured. *The "Fastest dives" were awarded to Baylee and Kegen. *The "Most athletic" were awarded to Kennedy and Kegen. *The "Most methodical" was awarded to third place finisher L'Prel. *The "Most Innovative" was awarded to Anna. *The "Superior Team Effort" commendation went to Anna/Kegen. Vulcan Moon - 2399 The tournament of 2399 was held on a Vulcan Moon. All games would happen at the same time, selecting winners among individual tournaments and over all. This tournament took place August 30 - September 2, 2399. This was the 9th ABGU tournament. Anna along with Kennedy were asked back to help supervise the new tournament. Ullianis III - 2404 The 02 tournament of 2404 was held on Ullianis III, a planet in the Ullian System. All games would happen same time, selecting winners among individual tournaments and over all. This tournament took place on August 30 - September 2, 2404. This is the 14th ABGU tournament. This was the first tournament where teams were not selected at random but determined before hand by several institutions throughout the alpha/beta quadrants. Universities, Academy's and many others selected several people to represent them and compete. Starfleet Academy, because of its diverse species sent out many teams including Terrans, Trills, Vulcans, Betazoids, Zaldans, and Bajorans etc...There was 10 different planets hosting altogether. Overall Rankings: #Tournament 02 Ullianis III: Terran Red Squad Cadets - Connor Almin/Taevyn Woods. #Tournament 10 Losos I: Vulcan Starfleet Academy - T'Les and J'Kali. #Tournament 03 Risaro II: Cardassian Military Academy Cadets - Lorvar Ferak and Yelana Wed. The Cardassian team was also referenced as getting a sportsmanship award. During the tournament 02, the Vulcan Science Academy team placed second and the Deltan University team placed third. Almin/Woods were the first ever Terran base to win first place and did so with a margin of 35 minutes due to Almin's ingenuity in the final task. This plot took place over posts 18392, 96, 18401, 06 and 09. Category:Federation Organizations Category:Non-Character Information